


Last Photograph

by polverine



Series: Blackinnon Week 2021 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polverine/pseuds/polverine
Summary: Blackinnon Week 2021 - A Week of LastsAt the end of an Order meeting, the members gather to take a photograph
Relationships: Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Series: Blackinnon Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200128
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Last Photograph

“Finally,” Dumbledore said, as members of the Order began to talk among themselves. The room fell silent once more. Sirius caught Marlene’s eye and tried not to grin. It was like they were back in school again. “Gideon Prewett and Julia Gallo are currently guarding Edgar Reed. Fabian, Caradoc, I’ll ask you to take over the morning shift. Sirius, Benji, I’ll ask you to then relieve them tomorrow evening. After which he will be moved to the United States where MACUSA will be in charge of his protection.”

“Sounds good.” Sirius said, leaning back on the rear legs of his chair. He didn’t know all that much about Reed, other than what they all knew — Voldemort was after him — but he worked well with Benji.

“Don’t all leave at once.” Moody growled as some of the order members got to their feet. Sirius rolled his eyes, Moody always assumed the worst. Lily, who had been one of the ones to stand, simply went to check on Harry asleep in his pram in the corner.

“Wait!” Dedalus Diggle squeaked. “We said we’d take a photograph at the end of the meeting.”

Sirius supposed this was as good a time as any, it was the first time in a while this many order members had been together. Only a few of them were missing, and there was a very real possibility that this could be the last time too.

“Are you sure, Dig? Peter here might break the lens.” Sirius said, there was a small titter of laughter. Wormtail flushed red, but laughed all the same.

“Make it quick, Diggle.” Abeforth grumbled. “Some of us have places to be.”

“Abe.” Dumbledore said in gentle admonishment, but Aberforth simply glowered at his brother. He was an odd bloke and Sirius was more surprised that he was even willing to sit for a photograph. Dedalus conjured a camera and tripod but it took him a while to organise the Order members into three rows. Dumbledore eventually stepped in, and Sirius imagined that his experience commanding students allowed for his greater success at arranging the group of chatting adults.

“It’s like herding cats.” James muttered under his breath as he and Lily joined Sirius on the third row. For the effort it took to get everyone lined up and organised, it took Dedalus no time at all to set up the camera, join the first row, and take the photograph.

“Hardly seemed worth it.” Aberforth muttered. Sirius wanted to agree with him, after all he did sort of have a point, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that this could be the last time that they were all alive together. The feeling hung over him at every meeting. Every time he visited Lily, James and Harry, there was a small voice in the back of his head pointing out that this time could be the last… Every time he went on a mission, every time Marlene did, he was haunted by the realisation that they might never see each other again.

The group dispersed and Sirius watched Marlene lift the now awake Harry out of his pram, soothing him as he started to fuss. She was so good with him, she’d be a far better parent than he would be. They hadn’t told anyone yet that she was pregnant, he wasn’t sure how long they’d be able to keep it to themselves, but the idea of sharing the news was terrifying to him. It made it more real; right now it was a secret that they could protect… as though telling their friends would jinx it. And their lives were already so dangerous.

“Let’s go home.” Sirius said, resting his hand on Marlene’s back as she handed Harry back to James.

*

“There’s definitely a visible bump now.” Marlene said, coming into the living room that evening and lifting up her shirt. Sirius looked at her once flat stomach and nodded in agreement. They would have to start telling people soon. Sirius reached for his own camera, ignoring Marlene’s eye roll.

“This is a big moment. We should commemorate it.” He shrugged, taking a photograph as Marlene placed her hand gently against the bump. “You’re going to get fat.” He teased. Marlene yanked her top back down and glared at him.

“I hate you so fucking much.” She muttered, but this just made Sirius’s grin widen. She didn’t hate him.

“I hate you too.” He said, setting down the camera and opening his arms for her. Marlene settled herself down in his lap and kissed him softly, neither knowing that it would be the last photograph Sirius Black ever took of Marlene Mckinnon. 


End file.
